Hold Your Breath
by peace.love.jonas22
Summary: When Demi goes missing, and her friends try to find her, they all end up captured. Demi is shot, but her spirit stays behind to haunt Cody for the rest of his life. Niley. This one's really stupid. Permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, where' s my sister?" Selena wondered, a very concerned expression plastered across her face. Her eyes were filled with worry, as she scouted around her house, in search of her sister, Demi. Selena didn't know that she would never be able to find her, as Demi was in the dangerous hands of a murderer.

"Let me go, you damn freak!" Demi yelled. "Uh. Yeah, don't think so." retorted her kidnapper. Okay, one second, let me help you visualize the setting. Imagine a dark basement. Now add a small wooden chair, with a dull light above it. Now think of a tall girl tied to the chair, pleading for dear life. Good, now back to the story. "Why? What' d I ever do to you?" Demi cried. "I don't even know who you are." "Does it really matter?I'm going to kill you, and while the others mourn over your death, I'll grab your sister. And one by one, all your friends will disappear, and no one will know where they went." Tears poured of of Demi's eyes. "Please. Do what you want with me, but please don't hurt my sister." Demi begged. "Again, don't think so. You see, my life revolves around crime and murder. And until I'm thrown in the slammer, it's what I'll continue to do. I'm going to live my life to the fullest." he decided. "You think it's FUN to torture people?" Demi asked, shocked. But, why should she be? This moron had her tied up to a chair in his dark, scary house. He could do whatever the heck he wanted. "Of course it is! Just knowing that my victim' s absolutely helpless just makes me so happy." Demi looked at him in disgust. " Are you crazy?" She asked, not meaning to. He took another hard, stinging blow to the side of her face, and it left a red mark. "Shut up!" He demanded.

"Guy's if this is a joke, it's not funny! Where is she?" Selena demanded. "Lena, for the ten billionth time, it's not a joke. We honestly don't know where Demi is." Miley assured her. "OK, guys, maybe I should get off my butt and go looking for her." Her decision was seconded by the rest of the group nodding. "I'm coming with you." Miley stood up. Nick, Miley's boyfriend quickly stood up. "Me too." "We'll stay here, in case she decides to come back home from wherever she is. For all you know, she could have just gone to the grocery store to buy some milk." Sam's older brother, Kevin pointed out. "Nah, we got a gallon of milk last night." Kevin sighed. "Not the point." "Whatever. My sister's out there, and I'm not coming home until I find her." Tears cascaded down Selena's cheeks. "If she comes home, or you find her, call me." And with that, the three had walked outside, and began to look around. Not a smart move.

"Miles, if she was anywhere near here, we would see her." Nick looked around for a second. "Miley, where' s Selena?" Danielle tossed her head around. "Nicky, your kidding, right? First Dems, and now Lena. What's going on?" Nick joined hands with his girlfriend. "Stay close, Miley." Danielle saw a flash of black to her right, and what seemed like someone shouting, "Help!" But it was too faded to tell. "Danielle, what's wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost." "Nicky, I think I saw a person dressed in black carrying a girl who was yelling 'Help'." Miley stated. "Miley.." "Nick! I'm telling the truth!" Miley tried. "Okay. Well, where'd he go?" Miley pointed him in the direction that the man she was sure she'd seen had run, and she and Nick darted off in that direction. "Miles, ya hear that?" Nick asked. Miley was quiet for a second. "Aaaah!" Miley gasped. "That sounds like Selena." she noted. "Come on, Mile. Let's go see what's up." Nick grabbed her hand, and together they walked up to the front door, leaves crunching under their feet. Nick grabbed the cow head shaped doorknob. Danielle shuddered. "Nicky, this place gives me the creeps." Nick nodded, and they walked through the wide, unusual doorway. "Leave me alone!" a voice screamed from upstairs. Nick nodded in the direction, took a deep breath, and the followed the voice up the creaking stairs. "Miley, you look in these rooms, and i'll check these out. If you see anything, let me know." Nick whispered. Danielle nodded, and Sam kissed her cheek. "Be careful." He warned. "I will." she promised, and stuck her head in a doorway, and jerked it back when she saw someone in there. Well, three someones, and two of them were Selena and Demi.

Miley waved her boyfriend over, and he was there in a heartbeat. "Look in there." Miley said, super-quietly. Nick did as Miley had done earlier, and breathed, "Wow." Very unfortunately, just then, Miley' s cell phone went off. And, no, it wasn't on vibrate. Anyone within a mile's distance could have heard it loud and clear. "Dammit."

The "Mystery Man' walked out the doorway. "Oh, look. We have company." Miley and Nick pushed past the man who was blocking their way into the room. "Miley!" Brooke cried. "What happened to ya'll?" Miley asked, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, crap." She had completely forgotten where she was.

Before she knew it, Miley was strapped to a chair next to Sam and Alex. The man held a knife up to Miley's neck. It glinted in the daylight, and she squirmed, not that she had much room. "So, babe, ya single?" he asked creepily. Miley snorted. "Get a life." "You'll regret this, Stewart, you really will." His knife slowly started to move towards her neck. "Don't move!" A voice yelled from the door.

"Kevin?" Nick asked in disbelief. "What're you doing here?" "Well, if you really wanna know... Joe was whining about how there's never any ice cream in the house, and he was really starting to annoy the hell out of me, so I said that I'll go and get him some." "And, that still doesn't explain why your here." Nick persisted. "Well, I was on my way to Baskin Robbins, and I happened to see Miley against the window, so I came to see what was up." Kevin turned to the masked man. "And youuuuu..." He drew the last part out. "You better watch your back." Suddenly, out of the blue, Miley screamed. "You. Why? What'd I ever do to you?" "Oh, so you remember who I am? " asked the man who had taken them. "Miley, what the heck's going on?" Nick wanted to know. "He- He-" she couldn't spit it out. "He what?" "He's Cody Linely." Miley explained slowly. "Who the hell's Cody Linely?" Nick was still confused. "We dated in high school." "And she loved me." Cody put in. "I did NOT love him." Miley assured the group. Although, at the time no one noticed it, Nick's facial expression had changed. I think it would be safe to say that he was jealous.

"Come with me." Cody instructed Miley, as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. But Miley was tough. "Let me go, you sick son of a-" Miley was interrupted. "You don't go," He held a knife to the closest persons neck, and that happened to be Demi. "She dies." He stated simply. "Fine. I'll go." She said, fearing the life of one of her best friends. "Miley, God knows what he'll do to you." Nick protested. "Nick, I'll be OK. I promise." Cody just snorted. "That's a promise she won't be able to keep." Demi jumped up. Well, she tried to, but was caught by the fact that she was tied to the chair. She frowned, then spoke bravely. "Take my life, leave her alone." Demi winced, expecting severe pain. Cody shrugged. "No, Demi, Don't do it. He wants me, not you." Miley objected. But it was too late. A gunshot fired, and just like that, Demi fell to the floor with a piercing scream, and she was lifeless.

"Demi!" Miley cried before she burst into tears. She sunk to the floor, crying hysterically. Cody yanked her up by her long hair. She screamed through the tears still pouring over her eyes. "Let it go, you bitch. She's dead. There's nothing you can do about it." He had no mercy. Just hearing Cody call her a name made Nick's blood boil. He ripped through the poorly tied knot over him, and stood up. "Nick..." Miley warned. Nick ignored Miley's warning, and took another step toward him. "You know, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting properly. Fist, this is Cody Linely's face. Cody Linely's face, meet my fist." Nick took a hard blow to the side of Cody's face and Cody stumbled to the ground, seemingly unconscious. The group took advantage of Cody' s injury and fled, lugging Demi's limp body with them. "Get back here, you idiots, or, I'll kill all of you!" Cody weakly called with all of the toughness he could muster. The gang just laughed in his face. "Ya know, your threat would be a lot more convincing if you weren't lying on the floor. Oh, and, maybe, next time, when you hold someone captive, take a rope tying class." Nick advised, and they got the hell out of there. But, although Demi's body was with them, her spirit was soon to be coming back, to haunt Cody for the rest of his pitiful life.

Miley sank down crying again, as she stared down at Demi's body. And, although, nobody else was crying, except for Selena and her, everyone else had tears stinging their eyes, threatening to fall, but decided to keep them in. "Why God? Why my sister? My best friend? Please, God, help her." Selena pleaded, through her tears. But, she knew it would never happen. They finally approached Selena's house, on foot, of course. The door swung open from the inside, and four hopeful faces stared out from the doorway. "Did you find her?" "Yeah, we found her." Miley stated, her voice cracking. Everyone cheered. "Guys, Demi's... dead."

The cheering immediately stopped, and now, everyone else's eyes were outlined with tears. "Miley.. Your kidding. You have to be. Demi's still here, and any second now, she's gonna pop outta nowhere, and yell, "Gotcha." I just know it. It's not funny guys. Where the hell is she?" Ashley ranted. "Ash, you have to believe me. I'm sorry guys. It's my fault she's dead. If I had just..." "Miles, no. It's not your fault, and you gotta stop letting yourself believe that. Demi's in a better place now. It's nobody's fault but that damn idiot's." "Oh, God, Miles, you were right." "It's definitely not something I wanted to be right about." And the tears came. They all walked into the house, Kevin, being the strongest, carefully placed Demi's limp body on the leather couch, and sighed. "God, I feel so bad. If she hadn't stood up then, I would be in her position, not the other way around, and that's the way i'd rather have it." Miley stated. "Miley, stop. Sure, she meant a lot to me, she was my sister, but it WASN'T your fault." Selena insisted. "Lena, my heart's telling me that, but my head's telling me the opposite." Miley protested. "Listen to your heart." Selena advised. Miley embraced Selena tightly. "I'm still sorry, Lena." "Me too, Miles, me too." Selena said. "Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Nick half- joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Danielle wrapped her arms around Nick's waist, and he pulled her close. Her tears seeped through his blue polo, and onto his skin. Her head lay against his chest, "What if he comes back?" she asked through her sobs.

Meanwhile, with Cody, he had just walked into his bathroom, defeated and embarrassed. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and saw a huge black and blue mark streaking the whole left side of his face, but then, another image took over the large mirror. And this scared the hell out of him. Looking back at him was Demi's face, either that, or her identical twin's. Cody's eyes widened, as he took a good look at the ghost in his mirror. He closed his eyes, expecting, that when he opened them again, everything would go back to normal. _1. 2. 3. _His eyes slowly opened again, but nothing had changed, except, this time, she opened her mouth... and spoke to him.

"Don't worry, Miles, come hell or high water, we'll be here for you, and make sure that son of a bitch gets what he deserves." Miley sniffled. "I know, Nicky."

Suddenly, the light's flickered, and the temperature in the tiny room seemed to drop twenty degrees, as if Demi's disappearance had something to do with it. "Your dead to me." Demi's body threatened. Ryan swallowed his fear, and attempted to look brave, although on the inside, his mind was mush, and his intestines felt knotted up. "Ya, sure, take a threat from a fake person. No one threatens Cody Martin Lovato and gets away with it. You'll be hurtin' so bad you-" "Uh-huh. You punch me, your hand'll go right through my body. I'm a ghost. Surely your smart enough to figure that out. Hold on- Lovato?" "Yeah. Lovato. Your father's brother is my dad." "You mean you killed your own cousin? What kind of a person are you?" Demi looked at him disgustedly. "Oh, it wasn't me that wanted your body, It was my dad. He's always despised you." Cody explained wickedly. "He hated me so much, that he wanted me dead?" Demi asked. This was all news to her. "But... why?"

**OK! First chapter! Not the best, but they will get better. I don't know how any of you people found this page, but if you did, awesome! I wanted Cody and Demi to be cousins, so I changed his last name to Lovato, hope you don't mind! This is put under Hannah Montana, cause it's the closest one I could find, because its got some of the same characters.**


	2. A Surprise in a Movie Theater

**OK, This chapter is SUPER short, but I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger, and I promise, the next one will be longer. **

"Okay, story time."

"Goody." Demi said, sarcastically.

"Have I lost it? I'm talking to a mirror." Cody shrugged. "Maybe, but you were crazy to begin with." Demi taunted. It felt good good to be a ghost. No matter what you said or did, he couldn't do anything. "But... anyway, growing up, your dad and mine were really close. Then, one day, a feud over a girl ended it all. Since he couldn't do anything to your dad, he wanted you." Demi's face clouded over. "Well, tell your dad that I never liked him much either."

"Hey, let's all go out to dinner and a movie. Then later, midnight bowling." David suggested. His face fell. "Demi loved midnight bowling." "Well then, let's go in her honor." Everyone thought this was a great idea, so to Sam's car they went. When they had finished their dinner, they headed to the movie theater.

"27 Dresses!"

"Juno!"

"Transformers!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Twilight!"

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2!"

"Tropic Thunder!"

"BARNEY!" Joe yelled, and everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" he defended himself. Everyone had different ideas. "Okay, how about this? The girls'll pick a movie, and so will the guys. Each girl will thumb-wrestle her boyfriend. The side with the most wins gets their choice of movie." Miley decided. "Miley, that's not fair," complained Nick. "You guys'll lose hand's down. We couldn't beat you that easily." "We'll see." Miley smirked, then walked away.

"How'd you do that?" Nick asked in disbelief, as his girlfriend pummeled his right thumb. "Growing up with guys, I learned to thumb wrestle to get what I wanted." "Whatever." Miley looked over at the other girls. "I guess it's 27 dresses, then." The guys rolled their eyes, and followed as the girls bought the tickets, and ran into the theater, where the movie was being shown. They chose the highest row of seats, and sat down in the middle. Nick next to Miley, Kevin next to Ashley, Joe next to Lily, and David next to Selena. The lights in the large, empty room dimmed, as a sign that the movie would be starting. Miley reached into her bucket of popcorn, and shoveled a handful into her mouth, and stared intently at the large screen. Nick just watched her as she smiled at the funny remarks in the movie. Miley noticed him staring, and turned to him. "What's up, lame-ass?" she joked. "Nothing, your just so beautiful." "And your completely cheesy." She smiled, and leaned over, placing her head over his strong chest. "I love you." she said, even though he'd heard it a billion times before. "I love you too." But, he never got tired of hearing it. "Miley, I don't know how to do this, but," Nick paused, slipping a diamond ring over her left ring finger. Miley gasped. "Miley, will you marry me?"

**Again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But, some cute Niley parts. No offense goes to Demi Lovato or anybody else. I just needed some drama in there! Hope you like! Good news: I managed to find out how to upload new chapters! Yay!**


End file.
